


Meeting on Alternia

by Bingeblossom



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humans on Alternia, dignitary meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bingeblossom/pseuds/Bingeblossom
Summary: John's first impression of Alternia* this is a WIP of a fic I thought of years ago and have no plans to continue, thought to post it here because I am cleaning up my files.
Kudos: 7





	Meeting on Alternia

**JOHN⇒ Exit the Spaceship**

You're already doing that, along with everyone else who came on the trip with you. You're met with the Alternia dark sky with its green sun and pink moon and with the dozen or so guards that are to take your group to a transport. You can tell the air is thicker here when you breathe in and have to stop yourself from coughing. Your dad and Rose's mom are talking to one of the trolls who look like they're in charge of getting you all to the embassy safety. 

You're trying not to stare and yeah, dad did say that they closely resembled humans and ok so this isn't your first time seeing aliens before and so what if you were all told what to expect as soon as you landed? you don't think you'll ever be prepared for this new plant and its inhabitants. The first thing you notice is the dark gray skin and tall sharp (those could probably cause some serious damage if you wanted to ram someone with them) orange horns of a guard a few feet in front of you. 

Next thing we're the claws and teeth that were in no way just for eating with, you don't want to think about what would happen if you were to get into a fight with one of them because you know who would win for sure. You feel a hand on your shoulder and you kinda jump a bit. Oh it just Jane with her bright smile and cheerful eyes; 

you must have been shaking or something cause it feels like she's keeping you grounded and you silently thank her for that. The group is moving again and you can see the transport that they sent for you all now. “wow that is so not what I was expecting our ride to be” Dave says as he and Dirk climb in first. “Well, what were you expecting, a warp pad straight there? Jade asks him with a giggle as she climbs in next. 

It's a long carriage with four robotic horses **;** you can't help yourself from being amazed and smiling at them. Who could have guessed that you'd be getting driven around by robot horses on an alien plant of all things? Soon enough you're all loaded in and on your way. The carriage comes to a stop in front of a large castle like building and you all get out. The flags that hang from it are bright fire engine red which means that this area is pretty much a safe zone for all blood colours.

As your group gets closer to the doors you see a troll in a cloak walking toward you all, as they lift up their hood you then see that it is the section representative that Nanna explained to you about.

"Hello!, Welcome!’’ The troll greats, as he walks up to your father. ‘’It's great to see that you've all finally made it, i'd like to be the first one to formally welcome you all to Alternia and say that we are very appreciative that you could make it.” Your dad steps closer and replies ‘’ Really, we should be grateful for the opportunity to get to come here and tour your planet for a week.’’ he chuckles with a grin and tips his hat before saying. “I know especially the children have been excited for the visit”. You roll your eyes while none of the adults are looking, your dad and nanna had practically dragged you and Jane on this trip to the foreign plant. You start to look up the length of the tall building when you see something, standing on the ledge of one of the windows is a small troll wrapped in a cloak, which you are starting to think must be in high fashion here because everyone seems to be wearing one. Before you have time to say anything they somehow swing themselves onto one of the lower roof tops then jump down to the ground before running off past your group. Followed by the first troll are two more dressed in cloaks as well who do the same. They all meet on the ground and then run off into some nearby trees. When you look a bit farther into the forest you see a large group of them waiting to go somewhere. 

You won't believe what you just saw and are still gawking at the spot where you last saw them when rose’s mom bumps your elbow and winks before mouthing the word ‘’aliens’’ and then turning back to the front of the group. Your even more amazed now at her lack of care towards what you just saw. A bunch of hooded figures running around and scaling down buildings is definitely something you think your dad would definitely want to know about. 

Buuuuutt….. if Ms. Lalonde isn't worried about it that you guess you shouldn't be either? She's been right about these sorts of things before; so maybe this is normal for here? Anyway you don’t have time to dwell on it because your group is being led inside and if you don’t hurry you might just get left out here.

  
  
  



End file.
